Vehicle control systems having an ACC (adaptive cruise control) function control the driving force and the braking force of the own vehicle to maintain a predetermined inter-vehicle distance between a preceding vehicle. In such vehicle control systems, in order to improve the performance of detecting the preceding vehicle, a predicted vehicle course is estimated based on the speed and the yaw rate of the own vehicle. When estimating a predicted course, filtering is carried out to remove a noise component (high-frequency component) that is included in the detected value of yaw rate (see PTL 1).